


Be My Valentine

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Director Daisy Johnson, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Mentions of Coulson/Price, Mentions of Mack/Elena, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson is Corny, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy gets a Valentine's card from a not-so-secret admirer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cousy fandom to celebrate our favourite loser dorks in lurve....

Daisy picks up the red envelope sitting on the corner of her desk with a frown – she can guess what it is without opening it, after all she knows what the date is – what she can't guess is who it's from.

She sits in her chair and reaches for her penknife when her phone rings, and at the same time someone knocks on her door.

"Come in," she calls, then picks up the handset on her phone. She looks up and beckons to Phil as he stands in the doorway, gesturing for him to help himself to coffee from the pot on the side table then pointing at the chair on the other side of her desk while she greets Mack, then listens to his request for the evening off since Elena's free after all.

"Yes of course you can go on a date with your girlfriend," she tells him. "If I said no, Elena would probably Yo-Yo me at a crucial moment during an op by way of punishment." She smiles at his rumble of laughter, then tells him that she hopes they enjoy themselves.

"Hey, Phil," she says as she sets the handset back down.

"Morning Daisy," he says, smiling in his usual charming fashion. "Elena wangled a night off, then?"

She smirks. "Yeah." He nods, and she wonders if she's imagining the wistful look in his eyes, then shakes herself mentally before beginning to talk about the day's business.

She's been Director of SHIELD for 2 years now. Coulson had filled in for a year after they lost Jeffrey Mace, but he'd made it quite clear to both the President and General Talbot that he was not going to remain as the Director, and after the dust finally settled following the revelations surrounding the late Senator Nadeer's death, and her involvement with the Russians, and the whole uncanny business with Aida and the LMDs, Coulson had put Daisy's name forward for the role. It had taken a year for the President and Talbot to come around to the idea of having an actual Inhuman, instead of a fake one, in charge of SHIELD, even after a string of other potential candidates for the role had turned the job down. Eventually, though, they'd offered Daisy the job, and she'd accepted, albeit with some trepidation.

It still feels weird, though, being Phil's boss, even if he is Deputy Director and therefore almost as senior as Daisy.

Once they've sorted out the order of business for the day, Phil gets to his feet, tablet in hand, then he spots the red envelope on top of her in-tray and says lightly, "Secret admirer?"

She feels a flush heating up her face. "It's probably a gag," she says. "Elena pranking me, or something."

"You haven't opened it?" he asks, and there's something in his tone that makes her wonder whether the card's from him. She dismisses the idea immediately, however. She loves Phil and has done for a long, long time, but she knows he doesn't feel the same way about her – she's his protégé and she knows he cares a lot about her (he's proved that repeatedly), but a potential lover she is not. 

"I only saw it just before Mack called and you came in," she tells him, then wonders why she feels defensive about not opening it immediately.

He nods, but doesn't move, and she frowns at him. "Something else you need, Phil?" she asks.

He blushes, which is quite something to see, then shakes his head and moves away from her desk. 

"You might as well wait and have a laugh," she tells him, and grabs the envelope, gets it open, and pulls out the card. "Oh." 

It's definitely not a prank, unless someone's being deliberately cruel: it's a hand drawn picture of Daisy in her fieldsuit, her hand outstretched as she quakes something. Inside the 'verse' reads: 

_Even before you got your powers,_   
_you were always my hero._   
_Would you 'Quake' me if I asked_   
_you to have dinner with this zero?_

"Wow," she says, a bit stunned by the seriousness of the card and its message. She looks up at Phil, and there's something, she's not sure whether it's his expression or his vibrations, but something makes her dare to ask, "Is this from you?"

He blushes much harder this time, swallows hard, then whispers, "Yeah."

"God, Phil, you're a dork," she says in a fond tone, then gets up and moves around her desk. "Also, you're not a zero." 

She grabs his shoulders and pulls him in close, then latches onto his mouth and kisses him. His vibrations spike, and she can guess he's aroused, something she can physically detect a minute later. He kisses her back, and she lets go of his shoulders in order to wrap her arms around him, pulling his body more tightly against hers. He moans into her mouth, his right hand cupping the back of her head while his left cups her ass.

"Change of plan," she murmurs, and pulls away from him, both of them breathing heavily, then she grabs his left hand and all but drags him from her office along the hall and into her quarters.

"Daisy?" he gasps, seeming startled by her move.

"Phil," she says, and pushes his body against the wall with her left hand while she closes and locks the door with her right. Then she grinds against him in the most shameless fashion imaginable.

"Fuck," he groans. 

"Mmhmm," she murmurs as she starts kissing him again, while simultaneously unfastening his jeans. When she gets her hand inside his pants she is startled to discover he's a lot bigger than she'd realised. She grabs the waistband of his jeans and tugs them downwards, properly exposing him, then she looks down as she curls her hand around his dick. Phil moans in her ear as she drags her hand up the length of his cock before thumbing the head.

"Daisy," he gasps. "Not gonna last if you keep doing that."

"Well that'd be a waste," she tells him, smirking at the way his eyes widen. She gets her own jeans unfastened, then tugs them and her panties down, and he moans her name as she grabs his wrist and guides his hand between her thighs.

"Wouldn't this be easier or more comfortable on the bed?" he asks, sounding a bit breathless but nevertheless slipping a finger into her sex.

"You mean you don't wanna fuck me against the wall of your old quarters, Phil?" she teases.

He groans, pulls her body closer, and kisses her as he begins to fingerfuck her, swiftly adding a second finger to the first. She comes very quickly, which isn't a surprise since she doesn't often allow herself 'me time' in which to masturbate.

As soon as he slips his fingers from her slick sex she steps out of her jeans and panties, then she switches places with him so that her back's against the wall.

"C'mon, Phil. Pick me up and fuck me," she urges.

"Daisy." To her relief he does pick her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, positioning herself so that he can easily slide his cock into her.

They both groan loudly as he stretches and fills her, and once he's buried to the hilt she leans down and kisses him hard and fast, then they both begin to move.

"I haven't done this since I was a teen," he tells her, and she smirks at him. 

"Did you make a habit of it?" she asks. "Fucking against the wall?"

"Not a habit," he says, a bit of colour staining his cheeks. "But I did it a few times. When I – " He stops himself, and she raises a questioning eyebrow. "I'm not sure I should be telling you about other people I've fucked."

She shakes her head slightly. "Other guys enjoy boasting of their conquests."

"I'm not other guys," he says.

"I know," she reassures him. "That's one of the many things I love about you."

"One of many?" he asks, and she chuckles.

"Fishing for compliments, Phil?"

He blushes again, and she finds herself intrigued – Phil Coulson's not a man known for his blushing, especially around women, and certainly not around her. She has teased him many times with sexual innuendo, and while he might've seemed a bit flustered on occasion, he's never blushed.

"No," he says. "Just – " He shakes his head, then picks up his pace, and Daisy's muscles tighten around him as she comes again. He grunts, then changes his grip so that she's lifted a little higher up the wall, then he really puts his back into fucking her, and as she comes a third time, he climaxes too.

He lowers her to her feet, then leans into her, his face in the crook of her neck. He's shaking and she's not sure if it's the physical effort or an emotional response. She strokes her fingertips over the back of his neck above the collar of his polo shirt, and presses her lips to the top of his head.

"Phil? You okay?"

"Yeah," he says, his voice muffled by her clothing.

He doesn't sound very okay, though, so she eases his body back from hers so that she can look him in eye. His eyes are damp, and she brings her hand from the back of his neck to his cheek, cupping it.

"Let's lie down," she suggests, and he nods, then turns his head and presses his lips to her palm.

He steps out of his jeans, then they move over to the bed, and lie on it facing each other.

"I love you, you know," she says. "In case you weren't clear on that."

He gives her a smile. "I love you, too."

She smiles back, then leans in and kisses him: soft and slow and completely undemanding. She pulls back, then slips her right hand under his polo shirt and presses it over his heart. "Talk to me, Phil," she asks gently.

He wraps his left arm around her, his hand in the middle of her back, and she says, "You can touch me with the prosthetic."

His eyes widen, then he lunges forward and kisses her, a lot more demandingly than she'd kissed him a moment ago. He insinuates his hand under her shirt and begins tracing circles with his fingertips, and when they pull apart again, she asks, "Is this about Rosalind Price?"

He looks startled for a moment, then sighs. "I should've guessed you'd figure that out."

"Well she was, to my knowledge, the last person you had sex with. And she never struck me as particularly sensitive."

"No," he admits with a wry twist of his lips. "Sensitive isn't really a good word for her."

Daisy nods. "Look, you don't have to talk about this now, if you don't want to. In fact, you don't have to talk about it at all, if you prefer. But I want you to know that I do love you, have done for ages, and that you're pretty much my dream date."

That elicits a frown, but she goes on before he can object. "Phil, you're a good man. You've always supported and encouraged me, you stood up for my people at a time when we were considered a scourge on the Earth. You believed in me even when I doubted myself, and you've always treated me like I was one of the most important people in your life." She brushes her lips against his. "The fact that you're also handsome, sexy, and funny doesn't hurt."

He smirks a bit at that, and Daisy laughs softly. "Your prosthetic hand is a part of you now, just like my powers are a part of me, so there's no way I'm going to be repulsed by it. Okay?"

He exhales, then nods. "Okay."

"Good." She kisses him a bit more aggressively, then says, "We can't stay here, I'm afraid."

"No," he agrees, sounding wistful.

"Which is a shame because I totally want to hear all about you fucking against walls." He blushes a bit again, which makes her smirk. "But dinner, tonight?"

"Yeah," he agrees. "I – uh – I did take the liberty of booking somewhere – in hopes you'd say yes. 'cos you know how busy it gets on Valentine's, especially on a weekend."

"Forward planning, huh? I knew there was a reason I loved you," she teases.

He snorts, then pushes her onto her back, pinning her to the bed, and kisses her. She moans into his mouth, and slides her hand down his back to squeeze his ass: he's getting hard again, and she decides she doesn't want to waste this moment – and she is the Director, after all – which means she's in charge of scheduling. So she clasps his cock and guides it to her entrance, and he groans loudly, then pushes into her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Phil," she says, and bites on his bottom lip as he bottoms out.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Daisy." He slips his tongue into her mouth, stroking it across the roof as he begins to thrust.

This is the best Valentine's Day she's ever had.


End file.
